Jukebox Werewolf
by riah alice drake
Summary: Just another cute KansasWolf fic with a bit of Snowing thrown in just cause :) Songs mentioned in this fic not mine


Jukebox Werewolf

"Ruby? Rrruubyy?!... Hey, Storybrooke to Red." Snow repeated jokingly snapping her fingers in front of her friend's unfocused eyes when the wolf still didn't look at her or even show that she had heard her while the bell above the door quieted after the last of the latest customers filed in signaling the start of the diner's crazy lunch rush.

"Huh?" Red asked startled when Snow rested her hand on the statue like wolf's shoulder "Errr sorry Snow what do you need?" Ruby wondered dropping her eyes guiltily when she noticed Snow's glance and stopped over pouring the sugar into the already full container. "Sorry Gran." She whispered sheepishly ignoring the eye roll Granny sent her way as the older woman went into the back to start getting the normal lunch orders ready.

"Wh…oohh" Snow wondered looking between the two wolves puzzled but broke off with a weak sigh when she followed Ruby's eyes after her friend had finished whipping down the counter of the extra sugar and was now staring off at the back corner of the eatery toward the jukebox. "Well, David did say that they'd be helping Leroy and the others clear some of the tunnels since the animal clinics been on the slow side." She commented taking in Dorothy's dirt smeared jeans and ripped dust covered tank top under one of Ruby's stolen flannel shirts while the twister hero was distracted by scanning the tracks on the diner's jukebox.

"Speaking of…" the raven-haired princess smiled leaving the werewolf to her ogling when the overhead bell sounded again and her husband/prince followed an equally disheveled looking Doc through the door. "Hi." The couple said together as their eyes met leaning across the counter for a quick greeting kiss.

"Is she alright?" Charming joked nodding over his wife's shoulder causing Snow to look back to see Ruby nearly splitting her lower lip from biting at it as she gazed at her girlfriend. "Oh, she's fine." Snow laughed seeing the same love-struck look she herself felt every time she looked at David as Ruby stared longingly at her own true love.

Dorothy had no doubt noticed the look burning twin holes into her side cause she glanced over at them with the most devilishly innocent smiles Snow had ever seen as she waved at them. "I'm on it," Charming promised softly giving his wife another tender kiss against her forehead winking at Snow reassuringly when she gave him a curious look before her Prince Charming heading over to join Dorothy at the music player.

"Snow, Red…a little help here please," Granny called from the back breaking the spell of watching their soul mates quietly arguing over what song to play. "Back to work." Ruby groaned throwing the towel over her shoulder while Snow nodded in quiet agreement. "Come on ladies. This food isn't going to serve itself you know." The elder wolf complained bringing a large tray loaded with orders from the back and slid it onto the counter in front of Snow and Ruby.

"Get to it." Granny snapped when neither moved toward the tray but everyone in the place could hear the joking undertone of her comment as she shared a knowing smile with Snow as Ruby reluctantly tore her eyes away from the brunette-haired hero still arguing softly with her best friend's husband in the nook leading to the back door and to the bathrooms.

"Here you go." Ruby smiled as she set the plates of food down in front of their hungry owners while the opening lines of _'My Life Would Suck Without You'_ by Kelly Clarkson started filling the diner as David and Dorothy returned to the dwarves table casually while the others at the table chatted among themselves as they tucked into their food.

"Cover for me for a few?" Ruby asked after the last of the first wave of the lunchers had been served and the diner was buzzing with after meal chit chat. "Er yeah, of course, is everything alright?" Snow asked worried by the pressing nervous edge to Red's voice. "Everything's fine just need to do something." Ruby promised heading to the back door quickly with a fast "Thanks." As Red raced out the side door.

Snow shrugged when Granny sent her a probing and curious look as the elder woman joined the reformed bandit out behind the lunch counter as things settled down in the diner.

It wasn't until the song _'Everybody Talks'_ by Neon Trees was changed out for ' _Hot'_ by Avril Lavigne that Snow and the rest of the diner looked up in shocked curiosity for the source of the change.

Snow had to stifle a laugh when Granny rolled her eyes at her granddaughter's wardrobe change. "Here we go again." She whispered but the humor in her tone was evident as she chuckled elbowing Snow in the side nodding to Dorothy's jaw dropping shocked expression as Ruby strutted over to their table. It was obvious going by her expression that the Oz hero had only heard stories about her girlfriends cursed self but had never seen that side of the mild tempered Ruby "Red" Lucas until right that moment.

Ruby's now normal jeans and tee shirt set was replaced with the tight white tied off white shirt and red short short set of her cursed self's waitressing uniform complete with the red streaked highlights in her long hair as the werewolf grinned playfully at her girlfriend as she carries the large mug of hot chocolate that no one at the table ordered over to her table.

"On the house," Ruby announced with one of her cheeky flirtatious grins setting the mug down at Doc's elbow and pointedly far away from Dorthey's reach. (even when everyone knew who the drink was really for.)

"Where's mine?" David complained childishly "And mine?" Grumpy added making Ruby stop mid-step in the middle of the diner and turn back toward them her hands on her hips as she stared them down. "Talk to your wife….and the rest of you talk to Granny." She answered curtly pointing first as David then at the other men at the table while Dorothy giggled and reached over for her chocolaty drink her eyes still locked on Red's retreating form as the country girl finished off the liquid in one long burning gulp.

"I like this look…but only wear it around me." David heard Dorothy growl when he and the rest of the dwarves started getting ready to head back to the mines after their lunch break.

"You tease me I tease you," Ruby answered simply with one on her curse self's trademark flirtatious grins as she leaned in pressing a promising but quick kiss against Dorothy's lips across the counter.

"Thanks, Wolfie," Dorthey answered roughly "See you at home Kansas." Ruby smiled with one last teasing smile as she headed back to the jukebox for another song change as David pulled Dorothy out of the diner and to the truck so they could head back to the mines.


End file.
